yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Jean-Jacques Leroy
Jean-Jacques Leroy (Japanese: ジャン・ジャック・ルロワ, Jan Jakku Rurowa) is a figure skater, choreographer and lead singer of a rock band featured in Yuri!!! on Ice. Background Jean-Jacques is a Canadian figure skater. He comes from a family of figure skaters– his parents are ice dancing Olympic champions and his younger brother and sister both compete in Junior division figure skating. He's a prime candidate for both the GPF and Worlds gold. Appearance Jean-Jacques is a moderately tall, well-built young man with dark blue eyes and black hair styled in an undercut. He has tan skin and thick, dark eyebrows. Personality Jean-Jacques tends to run his mouth quite often, but is otherwise a very trustworthy person who consistently carries out any promises he makes. He is also very arrogant. During his short program, he thinks about how he is the only person who can pull that kind of thing off and how he is the king. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Jean-Jacques is the Grand Prix Final Bronze medalist. Skate 6 - China's On! The Grand Prix Series Opening Event!! The Cup of China Short Program Jean-Jacques is shown on the podium at Skate Canada as the gold medalist. Skate 8 - Yuuri vs Yuri The Horror!! Rostelecom Cup, Short Program Jean-Jacques approaches Viktor before Yuuri's free skate. Right before his short program, he beckons Yuri, whose short program was right before his, off the rink, saying "Ladies first". Jean-Jacques skates his short program and placed first overall. Skills Jumps Jean-Jacques relies on great height on jumps to clear consecutive quadruple jumps, but he never does them late in the program, so he can balance other elements of the program. Relationships Viktor Nikiforov Jean-Jacques regards Viktor as an adversary obstructing his path to the top. Viktor doesn't really care about Jean-Jacques Isabella Yang Isabella is Jean-Jacque's fiancee. He thinks of her while skating at Rostelecom, and brings her with him to the Final. She's a member of his fanclub. Programs Short - Theme of King JJ The music for his short program was composed specifically for him by a world-famous rock band. Free - Partizan Hope Quotes * "It's JJ Style!" (Short Program Monologue) Trivia * His practice clothes are from his own original fashion brand, JJ Style. * He does a lot of charity work during the off-season. * JJ's Instagram is Jjleroy!15. * He has had cameos in episode one (as the bronze medalist at the previous season's Grand Prix Final) and in episode six (as the gold medalist at Skate Canada). * He has visited the Raffles Hotel Singapore, as seen on his Instagram feed. * His red jacket has a logo that says "Cast Wheels", which is a reference to "Canadian Tire." Canadian Tire is a Canadian retail company that focuses on automotive parts and accessories. * He has several tattoos. One of them, on his bicep, features a maple leaf with a rose flower overlay and the last three lines of the Canadian national anthem written in cursive below. Another, on his lower back, is a stylized design with his initials in the center. * According to records, JJ's short program score at the Rostelecom Cup would have eclipsed the current world record by over 2.6 points. * His last name, Leroy, is an old spelling of "le roi", which means "the king" in French. * He and his girlfriend are practically the only heterosexual characters in the entire anime. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Canada Category:Men's Skaters Category:Americas